Killing the Circle
by Every Rose Hurts
Summary: Neferet uses Erin and Dallas try to kill the stongest elements of Zoey's circle as in Fire and Earth so that Spirit may die. Also Zoey is trying to get her feelings in check when it comes to Stark and Aurox/Heath. I am sucky at sumarries so just read it


**Okay first House of Night fanfic and review if you want me to update. Also check out my other fanfic for Morganville Vampires I promise you are going to love it since it has a lot of good things in it.**

**Summary: Erin and Dallas try to kill the strongest elements of Zoey's circle as in Fire and Earth so that Spirit may die. Also Zoey is trying to get her feelings in check when it comes to Stark and Aurox/Heath.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Zoey's P.O.V**

I swear I hate it that Stark is not letting me spend time alone or even anytime with Aurox/Heath at all. I know that he is a dangerous person but still I need to asking him something about Heath. Like when did he notice that he was just more than Neferet's toy without being near anyone that showed him love? Uh I hate not knowing anything my Heath since he was my boyfriend, my pain, my pleasure, and yet he still has my love. I turn around seeing Stark and Aurox/Heath walking away.

NowI am walking back to my room without Stark since he is talking to Aurox/Heath. Well really all Stark is doing he is updating Aurox/Heath about what has happen when he was gone and what would happen to him if he ever lost control of the beast when he is near me. Lately since he let go of Darkness he has from time to time turn into the beast but never near me so that I won't see him or has hurt me though he has nearly killed Erin but that doesn't matter since we can tell she is a hag from hell like Kayla turn out to be and not Aphrodite.

As I am walking to my rooms I notice that there is Darkness near Shaunee's room so I decide to check it out because the seer stone is burning me well my breast. I walk quietly towards the room calling spirit to me for courage to receive from my faithful element. When I open the door I see Erin in the room looking through Shaunee's stuff well she is on top of her bed doing something to her pillow. I am wondering what the hell is she doing here since I can tell she has imprinted on Dallas she stinks of his blood. So I say, "Hey Erin what are you doing here I taught you didn't like it here so you decided to stay at the House of Night with Dallas and the rest of your new friends."

"Oh Zoey it's just you," she said with a cold harsh voice as she got off Shaunee's bed and turned around to look at me. "I taught you were somebody else like Shaunee, Aphrodite, or Stevie Rae and her bird boy who I don't want to see at all."

I knew she was hiding something since I could feel the presence of water all around this room. So I decided to play the dumb one in this situation and asked, "Well why don't you wanna see Shaunee, she used to be like you sister and BFF?"

She looks surprise by my question that she kind of took a step away from me since she knew that I wasn't like any regular fledgling so I could sort tell if she was lying like a regular full vampyre. Erin took another step back and closer the door and said, well you know how time changes people yet you can't change time I guess that's what is happening to me and Shaunee."

I looked at Erin she was so nervous by the way she was standing kind of unconnterable being near me. Then the next thing I know is that she throws water at me with force, but since I know water to well as I know spirit the element didn't hurt me at all as it should've. Erin ran away really fast and I notice as she left that there was a certain type of spell put on Shaunee's pillow and a strong one full of old magik. I know there is old magik in the spell since the seer stone is burning me so I decide to look through it and what I see is Darkness all around the pillow ready to attack any person to lay on it.

Since water is already here in this room I say, "Water cleanses what has meant to harm Fire or anyone in this room."

I could feel water quickly took after my command and I could feel that the atmosphere in the room was changing from so hard to breathe in to the scent of fresh water from a stream. Then I said, "Thanks Water you may leave and before you do don't listen to darkness please. And Fire and Earth come to me stop Erin from getting out of the tunnels."

As quickly water came at my call it left me but I felt the other element responding to my call for help. Then I felt the elements quickly come back to me stating that Erin was in the tunnels trapped and not able to help. So I whisper _Thanks Fire and Earth you may leave now and air come to me tell Stark to search for me and get Stevie, Rhepaim, & Darius to come to me that it's an emergency also tell Shaylinn to come also._

When I am walking out of Shaunee's room I bump into Shaunee who looks worried maybe she saw Erin. I look at her and ask, "Hey Shaunee what's wrong did you bump into Erin on the way here?"

Shaunee looks confuse at the last part yet she answers, "No I didn't it's just that in school Nicole told me to not trust Erin since she heard her and Dallas how they were going to shatter your soul again and kill the strongest elements in our circle. And Erin was here?"

I look at Shaunee and just say, "Yeah she is here call for Damien & Shaylinn we need to talk to Erin since I guess she just tried killing you and don't ask any questions just follow fire and she will show you were to find me and Erin."

All Shaunee did was nod her head and went the other direction from where I was heading. As I was walking down the tunnel I noticed that there is a cell in the middle of the way. Then I can see an earthly green and firey red glow all around it then it disappears. I get closer to it and I can hear Erin saying "Water come to me and set me free from this prison made out of fire and earth," and "Electricity come to me as Dallas is my mate or consort come to me and kill the prison made of fire and earth".

The last part kind of shocked me yet I already knew that it would've happened anytime soon. So I whispered _Please Nyx help Erin find her way back into the light like the way you did with Rephaim, Kalona, or Nicole._ Then I notice like at least eight shadows coming near me and the prison which Erin is trapped in. I could hear Stark yelling and Aurox threating to turn into the beast if anything had happen to me. I smile at what Aurox said because it reminds me of Heath so much that I want to start to cry though there is nothing to cry for I have him back, my humanity.

Stark runs to me and gives me a big hug while Aurox just stands awkwardly behind him not knowing what to do as his face looks stoic. Then out of nowhere Aurox says, "Zo don't ever do that just tell Stark what's wrong I need to know to you know I am not a _human_ anymore."

Everybody turn to look at Aurox even I could feel that Erin trying to take a good look at Aurox though she couldn't. Then as Heath came like the elements Heath left and back came Aurox looking so confuse yet really worried. I turn to Aurox and notice that he has a red scarlet crescent moon with tattoos that kind of looks like bulls with something that reminded me of love on his forehead and old magik. Goddess Nyx turned Aurox/Heath into a red a full red vampyre...

**Erin P.O.V**

"My mermaid your mission is to go into the tunnels and let Darkness take out Shaunee and the whore bag of Stevie Rae," said Dallas but at the mention of Stevie Rae made me angry because he sounded kind of sad at saying her name.

It was obvious that Dallas was still in love with Stevie Rae and no matter how many times he had sex with her she knew he was thinking so Stevie Rae the whole time. Erin didn't know why she even bothers to stay with him knowing he was thinking of the ass hat of Stevie Rae. Like Dallas she wasn't into you she was into Raven Mockers like Rephaim and why don't you think she dumped you for a bird boy. It was because that stupid bird she lost her best friend, her twin.

No. It wasn't his fault that you lost Shaunee to that bird it's all Stevie Rae's fault that you lost her. If Stevie Rae hadn't just killed him or even met him she wouldn't have lost her sister. Erin drove to the tunnels trying not to think about Shaunee but of Nicole she had been acting weird lately. Since Erin started hanging with Dallas Nicole doesn't hang out with Dallas' red fledglings but with Stevie Rae's red fledglings. Erin had to tell that to Dallas but why should she then her lightning partner wouldn't pay any attention her but to that whore bad of Nicole.

When Erin got to the tunnels she notice that the stupid retard bus was there and that Kalona was talking to one of his sons that seem to be human sort of like Rephaim and he sounded human too even more human than Rephaim. She wondered why his son was human if he wasn't Rephaim. And Erin couldn't help to notice that the boy was so good looking and he smelled yummy. Had Nyx turn all the Raven Mockers into humans because if she had man they were yummy looking.

Erin before she entered the tunnels looked around to see if anyone was around. When she was looking around she notice Erik was with two other boys that are really cute one of them has pale skin and dark black hair while the other has some kind of Mexican skin color with black hair like the other boy. Then I notice something that shocked me both hot guys had scarlet Red Crescent moons on their foreheads. Erik had marked them and they weren't blue fledglings but red. I took a mental note to tell Dallas that Erik keeps marking red fledglings that could be used for a good purpose.

I walk into the tunnels without any problem finding my way around in here since once it used to be my home. Though in the inside I kind of miss living in the tunnels with Shaunee and the rest of the gang except for Stevie Rae and her studio bird boy. And the taut of Stevie Rae and Rephaim angers me so much. Why did her stupid bird boy destroyed my life because of him Dallas doesn't love, because of Rephaim I lost my twin and I doubt that I will get Shaunee back.

I keep walking till I find my old room the one that I shared with Shaunee. There I see she has moved my bed out and there isn't anything that represents me as water. All I see in the room is anything that represents fire like candles all over the room that were on. I don't like knowing that fire is all around me it hurts me. I try to turn off the candles but they won't its like me trying to kill the immortal Kalona, it won't die. I give up as fire won't die at all no matter how hard I try and it's draining me.

I walk to Shaunee's bed to do as Dallas said since I don't want to kill my old twin I will turn her into a Darkness of fire. That way Neferet won't kill her but kill the rest of Zoey and her whore house. When I reach the top of Shaunee's bed and grab the knife that I keep hidden in my boots. I put the knife on top of my left hand and slice it and blood starts falling into Shaunee's pillow. I feel pain as I see threads of Darkness coming after my blood and I say;

_Here take the blood of water_

_To change what burns of light,_

_Make the fire weak enough_

_To be changed like water has._

_Make fire hurt what has hurt her sister_

_The one responsible for their separation,_

_Together again water and fire_

_Will make vapor to hurt the enemy._

Darkness seems to do as I told it to do so the blood stains disappear and Shaunee's red silk pillow turns into a dark red. I place the pillows how I find them but make sure that Shaunee uses the one with my blood. Then I hear a familiar voice say, "Hey Erin what are you doing here I taught you didn't like it here so you decided to stay at the House of Night with Dallas and the rest of your new friends."

Why does Zoey have to always say the most stupid things ever every time she is trying to make peace with someone? I never did trust her in the first place not even after we found out she was playing around with Loren though Shaunee made me forgive her. I get off the bed quickly and say, "Oh Zoey it's just you," I said in cold voice because I don't want to even to talk to this whore. "I taught you were somebody else like Shaunee, Aphrodite, or Stevie Rae and her bird boy who I don't want to see at all."

Zoey looks all over the room sensing something probably water since I haven't told it to go away. I never know when I might have to use it mostly when it comes to Zoey since she has four more elements over me. Zoey than says, "Well why don't you wanna see Shaunee, she used to be like you sister and BFF?"

Yeah like Zoey knows anything about me. Shaunee will always be my sister no matter what but right now she can't see me it will affect my plan. I then than Zoey had noticed something in me so I try walking closer to the exit which is the door. Fuck this Zoey is next to the door now how do I get her out of there. So I say, "Well you know how time changes people yet you can't change time I guess that's what is happening to me and Shaunee."

Zoey tries to get closer to me probably trying to see if I am telling the truth about what I just said. I try walking near the door as she gets closer. Then I can sense light coming near too and it's hurting the Darkness in me and it's hurting me. I call to water and say, _Water distracts the bitch of Zoey while I try to get away. _Water comes quickly and goes towards Zoey while I make my get away.

As Zoey gets out of my way I run to the door and get out of Shaunee's room without anyone seeing me. I look my way carefully and bump into Erik and his two cute friends as I nearly get out. Erik says, "Sorry about that Erin we didn't see you we were going to Stevie's so she can meet her new fledglings. Oh and Erin this is Royce and Carlex." As he points the Mexican looking guy then to the pale guy who was really hot.

"Oh don't worry about it Erik and nice to meet you Royce and Carlex. If you'd like Carlex I could show you and Royce around the House of Night," I said giving Carlex a wink and leaving quickly.

Before I even make it to the three doors till I am out I feel Earth and Fire all around me and it feels bad. The next thing I know is that there is a some sort of prison build from Earth and Fire. Shit. Zoey has sent Fire and Earth after me I can't get out at all. I try calling Water but it won't responce, I try calling Darkness it's not coming, & I try calling electricity but it won't come either. The next thing I know I hear voices all around me and I know Zoey has called for her nerd herd.

I ignore them because they don't matter what matters is me getting out and not seeing Stevie or her bird boy if not she could lose Shaunee. _But I think you have lost her already,_ said a warm voice inside of her. Though then I hear a familiar voice say, "Zo don't ever do that just tell Stark what's wrong I need to know to you know I am not a _human_ anymore."

Wait. What? I know who that would be that voice yet it sounds so much like Heath. Wait why did Aurox call Zoey, Zo and not Zoey or priestess like the rest. I try to make a little hole in the cell calling Darkness because I have to see this. I call Water but it won't responce it's like I've lost my last connection to Shaunee. I feel like shit this can't be happening and the next thing I know everything is just complete Darkness.


End file.
